<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precautionary measures by Vakaara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711115">Precautionary measures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakaara/pseuds/Vakaara'>Vakaara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Everyone is okay and ends up healthy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quarantine, kakavege week, sick, very sappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakaara/pseuds/Vakaara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku was burning. His breath came out in puffs. Where was he? A cool hand brushed against his forehead, and for a moment he felt better, grounded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kakavege Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precautionary measures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to CapsuleCrisis for beta reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goku was burning. His breath came out in puffs. Where was he? A cool hand brushed against his forehead, and for a moment he felt better, grounded. The hand pulled away, and Goku made a high noise in the back of his throat out of protest. </p><p>“Such a fuss, Kakarot.” Vegeta’s voice was a deep pool, soothing. Goku relaxed. Whatever was going on, Vegeta was here, and he sounded calm. That meant Goku wasn’t in any danger. </p><p>Goku’s eyes felt glued shut. Grimacing, he cracked them open. Vegeta was oddly blurry, standing nearby looking down at Goku with a frown. His arms were folded across his chest. </p><p>“‘S goin’ on, V’geta?” His voice was creaky. </p><p>“You’re sick.” Vegeta shifted his weight, tapped a finger against his own forearm. “You’ll be fine. Just sleep it off.”</p><p>“Mmm’kay.” Sleep sounded good. But he was so damn hot. Goku flailed an arm out towards Vegeta, trying to grab his wrist. He only caught air. Vegeta tsk’d and moved closer, catching Goku’s hand and pushing it back towards Goku’s side. Goku’s limbs all felt like spaghetti. He twisted his hand around Vegeta’s, tugged Vegeta’s hand back up to his forehead. </p><p>“Kakarot, what do you think you’re doing?” </p><p>“‘S nice n cool.” Goku mumbled. He was fading. Vegeta sighed, but by the time Goku drifted back to sleep, Vegeta still hadn’t taken his hand away.</p>
<hr/><p>Alarms blared to life as Kakarot’s Transmission returned them to the bridge of the Galactic Patrol’s ship, and walls of energy slammed into place around them.</p><p>Adrenaline surged through Vegeta. Was this a trap? The Galactic Patrol were fools if they thought they could hold two god-surpassing Super Saiyans with a simple energy wall, but the intent behind it set his teeth on edge.</p><p>“Um,” beside him Kakarot raised a confused hand, as if asking permission to speak, “what’s happening?”</p><p>“Quarantine.” A pink alien in a green uniform spoke briskly, waving a scanner over them. “Efernil where you just were had a bad case of Stellavirus just disclosed. It spreads fast. We’re taking precautionary measures for all returnees.” </p><p>“Stellavirus?” The name was familiar. Wait. Was that the thing he’d had back on Monelarg?</p><p>“Highly contagious, symptoms range from mild fever to acute organ failure.” The scanner blipped. “Son Goku, is it? You’re positive for the virus.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Kakarot sounded alarmed. “That doesn’t mean I have to get a needle does it?”</p><p><i>That</i> was what he was worried about? The absolute moron. </p><p>“Acute organ failure?” Vegeta addressed the pink alien about the more important concern. </p><p>“Yes,” she, it was probably a she, frowned, tapping at a data pad now. “You’re both full Saiyan, right? Says here it should be on the milder side for your species, though that’s only if you actually rest and let your natural defenses do their thing.”</p><p>Ah. Definitely the thing he’d had on Monelarg then. Vegeta had not had much of a chance to rest there.</p><p>“I’ve already had it. I think.” </p><p>“That would explain how you’ve managed to avoid catching one of the most contagious viruses in the cosmos even when you’ve had direct contact with a carrier.” The pink alien frowned, distorting the spotted pattern scattered across her face, “still, I’m going to have to ask you to follow our standard quarantine procedure also, just in case you’ve got a passive case you could pass along.”</p><p>“Fine.” That was sensible, Vegeta could cooperate. But. “I’ll stay with Kakarot.” </p><p>“Oh?” Vertical eyelids blinked at him as the pink alien studied them. “Somewhat unusual, but I can permit that, given the case history you’ve just provided.”</p><p>“Vegeta,” Kakarot nudged him in the side with an elbow, “Vegeta, what’s quarantine?”</p><p>Vegeta sighed. “It means we stay locked in a room for a while.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kakarot brightened, “that doesn’t sound so bad.”</p><p>“I’ll show you to our quarantine room immediately. Please follow me.” Clicking her fingers, their guide somehow changed the energy wall into a bubble. “That will track you as you move, please try not to bump into anyone.”</p><p>“Oh!” Kakarot was looking at the bubble, eyes wide. Country bumpkin. “How’d you make it do that? Like ki control?”</p><p>“I suppose there are some similarities.” A smile. “This way.”</p><p>Vegeta studied Kakarot out of the corner of his eye as they walked. The fool looked alright. He was treating this as just another adventure, walking relaxed with his arms crossed behind his head. </p><p>
  <i>His skin burned as he fought. Though his opponents had barely touched him, it felt like Vegeta’s insides were trying to boil their way out of him. His vision blurred, and he forced his footing to remain strong. He couldn’t show weakness. He had to finish this quickly.</i>
</p><p>By the time he’d dragged himself back to the PTO’s base and been summarily thrust into a healing tank, he’d been half dead. Kidneys failed, liver failed, lungs barely functioning. The healing tank had brought the organs back online, and his time there had finally given him rest. By the time the tank door hissed open, Vegeta had been stronger than ever after his brush with death.</p><p>Did the Galactic Patrol have similarly advanced healing? Vegeta hadn’t seen evidence of it yet. His teeth clenched. </p><p>Kakarot would be fine, right? Vegeta shot another sideways glance at Kakarot’s tall frame beside him, twitched when Kakarot noticed and met his gaze with an easy smile. </p><p>It had been a dull eight years that Kakarot had spent in the afterlife following Cell’s defeat. No one to challenge Vegeta in sparring, no one to pit himself against. Just a constant struggle to surpass a memory. He’d grown used to Kakarot’s easy grin, the warmth of his presence. Vegeta swallowed hard, pushing away what couldn’t possibly be fear. </p><p>Kakarot would be fine, right?</p>
<hr/><p>The burning was gone. Goku opened his eyes, saw a pale blue ceiling with soft lighting. That’s right, they were in the Galactic Patrol med bay. They’d been quarantined after they got back from Efernil. </p><p>His head was clearer now. The fever must have broken. Turning his head, Goku spotted Vegeta curled up in an armchair nearby. Fast asleep. Goku smiled. Vegeta looked pretty harmless like that, tucked into an implausibly small chair with his face softened in sleep. His hands were bare, gloves tossed on the room’s table. Memories of a gentle cool hand on his forehead made Goku’s stomach flutter. </p><p>Goku shifted, pushed himself upright. Awareness of his body was returning, and he really needed to pee. His legs were a little wobbly, but he managed to get to the small bathroom without waking Vegeta.</p><p>He must have made some noise during the process, because when he opened the door after finishing up, Vegeta was awake and frowning at him.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be resting, Kakarot.”</p><p>“I was,” Goku protested, “I feel way better now.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Vegeta uncurled from the chair, rising to stand with fluid grace. Goku was momentarily transfixed as Vegeta paced across the room to him. He never really got tired of watching Vegeta move. </p><p>A hand against Goku’s forehead again, warm this time. “Seems like your temperature’s back to normal.” Was that relief in Vegeta’s voice?</p><p>“Aww, were you worried about me, Vegeta?” Goku grinned as Vegeta started to sputter denial. “It’s okay, you can admit it.”</p><p>“I was <i>not</i>,” Vegeta insisted. </p><p>“Uh huh.” Goku swayed forward, deliberately letting himself fall, and grinned some more when Vegeta immediately caught him. Satisfied, Goku tucked his nose into Vegeta’s neck. Vegeta always smelled so good. </p><p>“You did that on purpose.” Vegeta had figured him out, and he was indignant. </p><p>“Can’t prove it.” Goku leaned even more of his weight onto Vegeta. “I’m recovering from being very sick, you know.”</p><p>“Not that sick.” Vegeta threaded his fingers through Goku’s hair, and Goku sighed happily. “Stellavirus isn’t very serious for Saiyans.” </p><p>“Mmm.” Goku’s scalp was tingling pleasantly as Vegeta continued to smooth fingers through his hair, and he didn’t much care what the conversation was anymore. </p><p>“Get some more rest.” Vegeta pushed Goku upright, then huffed in annoyance when Goku kept up his spaghetti impersonation. Grumbling under his breath, Vegeta bent slightly, wrapped his arms around Goku’s thighs, and lifted Goku easily. That was nice. Goku draped both arms around Vegeta’s neck, leaning his weight against Vegeta’s chest and shoulders, then muttered in protest when Vegeta dumped him back on the bed a few seconds later. </p><p>“Idiot.” Vegeta sat on the bed next to him, placing a hand on Goku’s chest to keep him down when Goku immediately tried to sit up again. </p><p>“Why don’t you sleep in the bed?” Goku was pushing it, he knew, “that chair didn’t look too comfy to sleep in.”</p><p>Vegeta stared at him for a moment, lips twitching slightly in either an aborted smile or a silenced comment. Then he lay down, dropping his head onto Goku’s shoulder.</p><p>That was even better than Goku had hoped. He turned slightly, pushing his nose into Vegeta’s hair, brushing his lips against Vegeta’s forehead. “I’m not gonna get you sick with whatever this is, am I?” He should have thought of that earlier.</p><p>“No, I’ve already had it.” Vegeta rested an arm across Goku’s chest, and the solid band of heat felt nice. To Goku’s delight, Vegeta moved closer, tucking his nose under Goku’s chin. His breath tickled Goku’s neck pleasantly. </p><p>“Mmm.” This was so nice. “Maybe I should get sick more often, if it gets you to be this nice.”</p><p>“Idiot.” Vegeta’s tone was fond. He shifted, moving his head up so the tips of their noses brushed. “It’s better if you’re not sick.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Goku tried to read Vegeta’s expression, interpret the dark eyes, the sweep of unexpectedly long lashes. </p><p>Vegeta saved him the trouble, moving to bring their lips together. Goku sighed and pressed into the kiss. Vegeta’s mouth was hot against his, the pressure of his lips perfect. By the time they broke apart, he hadn’t had nearly enough.</p><p>“Go back to sleep.” Vegeta had brought the arm across Goku’s chest up, fingers sliding against Goku’s jaw.</p><p>“But,” Goku hesitated.</p><p>Vegeta frowned at him. “Rest, Kakarot. I’ll still be here.”</p><p>That was what Goku had wanted to know. Humming, he tucked his nose against Vegeta’s neck, felt Vegeta’s arm tighten securely around him again. </p><p>This was going to be some of the best rest he’d ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>